Changing the Future to Better the Past
by shadowkat83
Summary: Written for queen-sheep's Letter challenge and Fire and Light's Fallen from Grace Challenge. With Gaia winning the Giant War, and the demigods in hiding, it's up to Percy to change things. He hopes that using his experiences in the letters, will prevent the horrors that he and everyone else had to face.


Changing the Future to Better the Past

 **Summary:** Written for queen-sheep's Letter challenge and Fire and Light's Fallen from Grace Challenge. With Gaia winning the Giant War, and the demigods in hiding, it's up to Percy to change things. He hopes that using his experiences in the letters, will prevent the horrors that he and everyone else had to face.

 **Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to this story. I own nothing but the plot. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.

Key:

 _Thoughts and Letter_

"spoken word"

Chapter I

The Idea

In a world torn by war, where Gaia, the giants, and Titans ruled, demigods were surviving by living in the ruins of cities lost in the long war. They were scattered, it wasn't safe to remain together anymore. Among the survivors was one Percy Jackson. The once Hero of Olympus had taken the fall of Olympus harder for everyone, no one had faced more or suffered more during it that Percy. The scarred raven haired demigod still remembered every death, every battle, and every Olympian that fell.

His sleep was filled with memories of those he had failed to save, to protect. Then came the memories of the months held captive by Gaia herself and tortured until, for some reason, she let him go. At the time her actions hadn't made sense, but now he knew why, the mother of the Titans wanted him to see his home fall and his loved ones killed.

Sitting in the dim light of what was once his bedroom, Percy shook his head, trying in vain once again to escape the memories. _What I wouldn't give in a way to rewrite history,_ he thought morosely, _To change the outcome of this war._

Percy ran a hand, rough with scars and callouses from many hours of sword-fighting and the war, through his messy black hair and his mind drifted through the "what if's". If he could change it where would he even start? Drawing one jean clad knee towards his chest, the son of Poseidon casually threw an arm over it as he thought back on his life.

 _What parts would he do over? Well, for one, filling in his knowledge of the Gods and Greek history while he was growing up. And secondly, his skills fighting, would be a great start,_ he mused absently.

W _hat he wouldn't give to have his Wise Girl at his side, she'd know exactly what to do and probably how to fix everything..._ He thought, before his thoughts once again darkened as he remembered exactly what had happened to Annabeth. The sudden inspiration struck him! Athena and Annabeth once talked about the possibility of Parallel Universes, how every choice we make has consequences and that each of these consequences leads to others. So it could be possible that this future hasn't happened yet, if that was the case, then he could prevent Gaia from winning the Giant War.

But the main question was, how? How could he change things? What could he do that would be so profound that it could change the course of history or time? It wouldn't have to be big, he knew that, it would just have to be significant.

A moment later Percy smacked his head against the wall as an idea struck him. He knew just the thing; a letter, but not just one, a series of letters. He would explain what happened here and the ways to prevent it from happening. If it worked, the changes should start happening immediately. Then he frowned, he had just run into a road block, how would this other timeline get the letters? There had to be a way...

After many moments contemplating the idea, Percy decided he'd come back to that problem later, for now he had to find out what exactly he wanted to say in each letter. Pushing himself to his feet, Percy looked around the run down apartment for paper and a working pen. Finding what he was looking for, Percy once again settled on the floor against the wall. Opening the worn notebook, he thought about where to begin.

"Well introductions, are always a good place to start," he mused out loud. Putting pen to paper, Percy began to write and he found that once he got started the rest of the words came easily. He knew exactly what he would say and who he would address the letter to; himself.

After what seemed like hours of writing, Percy puts the pen down. He was satisfied with the results. Now all he had to do was make sure it got to where it needed to go.

Frowning, Percy knew now who he had to find; the Fates. The sisters would know of a way to send the letters to where and when they were needed the most. Sighing, Percy once again pushed himself to his feet. Making sure he had Riptide, Percy left the apartment behind and sought out the Fates.

Finding the Fates wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. As it turned out, the three sisters knew that he had been looking for them. The trick with trying to change Fate was that the sisters always knew when someone was trying to mess with it. Except this time they weren't going to try to stop him, they were going to assist him.

After a confusing conversation, that left Percy with much to think about, the son of Poseidon headed back to his apartment. Much to his amusement, the Sisters of Fate told him to leave the letters in the mailbox and that they would take care of the rest. It was kind of ironic, that everything depended on himself believing in the letters. But he was assured that this was the way to go, the Titans wouldn't realize that things were changing, until it was to late for them to do anything about it.

Doing as the Fates told him, Percy place the envelope with his letter in the mailbox, addressed to himself and all, and went inside. All he could do now was think about what t o put in the next letter he was going to send.

XxxxxPJOPJOPJOPJOxxxxxx

A/N: Ok so this is the start of yet another new story by me...Yea I am planning on finishing my others. Its short but it might get longer as the story progresses. So the Actual letter is in the next chapter as well as young Percy's reaction to it.


End file.
